Chance
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Camus sabe que la boda de su mejor amigo le traerá recuerdos y personas que no desea. Con el fin de demostrar que ha superado su ruptura, contrata los servicios de un apuesto "acompañante" descubriendo en el camino, que es posible amar dos veces en la vida.
Sigo publicando historias, cuando debería actualizar los fic que tengo abandonados xD la imaginación es así, pido disculpas, estoy trabajando duro en terminar todos los capítulos que debo. Esta historia la trabajé en varias opciones cuando la pensé, pero creo que así va bien. Culpo a mi querida **miichan-yamagusuku** por inspirarme a escribir de mi amada crack shipp ¡son tan bellos! Así que te dedico con mucho cariño este fic _miichin_ , y claro que a cada uno de los que se pasen por aquí a leer, siempre agradecida por eso :)

Iba a ser un one-shot, pero me pareció demasiado largo y lo separé en capítulos. Sin más espero que disfruten de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

El anuncio decía bien remarcado « **total discreción** ». Era una tarjeta sencilla, con tan sólo un número de teléfono y la particular reseña.

Camus tamborileo sus dedos sobre la madera de su escritorio perfectamente organizado: Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que su mejor amigo le había anunciado su pronto casamiento. Recordó la noche en que se comprometió con su novia de secundaria, hacía ya casi un año. Unos viajes de trabajo y la salud del padre de la novia habían retrasado la boda, pero el día por fin había sido fechado. No faltaba mucho, escasas dos semanas.

—Todo esto es una perdida de tiempo—se dijo a sí mismo. Luego suspiró y sus ojos se ubicaron ahora en la pantalla de su laptop—; todo sería más sencillo si tú no fueras.

Una inmensa angustia invadió su pecho como hacía tiempo no sentía. Y un egoísta pensamiento nadó en su mente. Pero no, era imposible, no huiría y mucho menos le fallaría a su amigo. Aioria había sido toda su familia cuando llegó desde Francia para instalarse en las tierras de Atenas, hacía algo más de cinco años. Por aquel entonces, su cabello era corto, a la usanza militar, aún así, siempre llamó la atención por su singular tono rojo. Ahora casi y le rozaba los glúteos. El griego le había abierto las puertas sin cuestionar, ofreciéndole asilo y un espacio donde comenzar con su carrera. Era inconcebible para Camus, el no asistir a su boda.

Aioria era un muchacho alegre, de pensamientos simples. Carismático y bello, con sus rizos castaños y sus ojos verdes. Camus lo había conocido gracias a una fotografía. Sí, la gran pasión de ambos. Aioria había creado un blog en internet dónde publicaba sus trabajos y dejaba las diferentes direcciones donde poder encontrarlo. El castaño tenía una peculiar fascinación por los ojos y las cejas de las personas, jugaba con distintos ojos creando así diferentes rostros, armando un rompecabezas de personas que extrañamente se veían sensacional «la magia del lente» solía decir.

Camus había quedado asombrado por la percepción del griego, del enfoque casi descuidado y de las obras finales que mostraban un universo de almas fusionadas que expresaban más de una emoción. Ante tal talento, Camus comenzó a comentar cada fotografía de Aioria, elogiando su arte y explicándole su punto de vista con respecto a su trabajo. Llegó a contactarse con Aioria de forma más personal cuando comentó que a él también le fascinaba la fotografía, y que debido a que ser un _Infante de Marina_ no le permitía hacerlo de forma profesional, solía tomar sus días libres para viajar por su ciudad y fotografiar cada cosa que le parecía interesante. Claro que a él le gustaba retratar los paisajes que la naturaleza y el hombre habían creado sobre la Tierra, desde un ave sobre la rama de un árbol, hasta el monumento de un Imperio antiguo.

Con el tiempo ambos dejaron de hablar solamente del mundo de la fotografía y comenzaron a conversar de sus vidas. Como que Aioria venía de una familia bastante adinerada, que tenía un hermano al que amaba e idolatraba, y que se había enamorado una sola vez en su vida, y esa era la persona que aún hoy lo acompañaba, su compañera de clases, su amiga y su mujer: Marin.

Como el hecho de que Camus había seguido los pasos de su padre dentro del Ejercito Francés, relegando así sus propios sueños. Su padre creía que con disciplina y mano dura terminaría con esa etapa suya de creer que le gustaban los hombres. Para Camus, nunca fue una etapa. Ese era el gran secreto que le contó a Aioria un día: que él era gay, que había conocido a su pareja justamente en el Ejercito y como las mismas autoridades le pidieron que desertara por exponer su vida al ridículo. Que su padre lo había repudiado tanto al punto de escupirle que había muerto para él.

Los años le habían dado la suficiente templanza para no sentirse mal por ello. Pero Camus decidió al fin que era momento de dejar de ser una pantalla y realizar su vida como así él lo quería. Cuando se lo comentó a Aioria, el griego estuvo tan feliz que le abrió las puertas de su casa para que vivieran en el tiempo que Camus conseguía un trabajo y pudiera tener su propio hogar.

Aioria, su novio y él, se convirtieron entonces, en los mejores amigos. Es por ello que a pesar de que hoy, se encontrara solo, no podía faltar a la boda del castaño.

Camus volvió a observar la tarjeta. Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar los números, pero se arrepintió en el acto, apagando el aparato.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Vaya! ¿qué es ese lenguaje, Camus?—el aludido dio un respingo cuando se percató de que ya no se encontraba solo.

—Todo esto es tu culpa Milo. Tú y esa estúpida tarjeta que me diste.—Sus ojos se enfocaron en el recién llegado, frunciendo su entrecejo.

—Querías ayuda, yo te di una solución—dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Esto no es una solución!—dijo sacudiendo la tarjeta, para luego arrojarla nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

Suspiró. No era muy común en él perder el control, pero desde que se enterara de que el hombre que había sido su pareja durante cinco años iría a la boda, todo su mundo se vio de cabezas. Suficiente había sido volver a enderezarlo como para que otra vez lo arruinaran. Demasiado había sufrido. Demasiado.

—Disculpa—dijo un poco más comprensivo, su compañero. Camus sólo se le quedó observando, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Milo. Algo estrafalarias, pero buenas intenciones al fin.

••

Milo había llegado a su vida cuatro años después de que se estableciera en Grecia y de una manera no muy grata. Para ese entonces ya contaba con su propia casa y una carrera modesta de fotógrafo profesional. Su relación no era consciente de la tempestad que se aproximaba, o mejor dicho, Camus no era consciente de lo que su pareja hacía a su espalda.

Milo había asistido a una exposición en una modesta galería, con el único fin de una cita a ciegas. La persona en cuestión se había descrito como esbelta y pelirroja, con el cabello largo, que lo reconocería enseguida pues llevaría puesto un suéter azul. Milo recorrió el lugar sin prestarle atención a las fotografías expuestas, y se concentró en buscar a su cita.

Camus conversaba con una mujer cuando Milo lo sorprendió con un abrazo efusivo y un beso muy cerca de sus labios.—¡Al fin te hallé!—casi había gritado para horror del francés. Camus lo apartó casi con brusquedad y un rostro tan frío que varios a su alrededor retrocedieron.

—¿Qué haces?—espetó agrio.

—Soy Milo, quedamos en vernos aquí—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no quedé en verme con nadie, por si no lo notaste estoy en medio de una exposición de trabajo—su voz era tan tajante que el griego tragó grueso—, no conozco a ningún Milo.

Camus ese día había decidido usar un suéter azul que su pareja le había regalado para su cumpleaños, resaltando así el rojo intenso de sus cabellos. Milo se percató de los ojos azul profundo del otro y entendió que había cometido un error. La persona que buscaba tenía una mirada peculiar, así le había dicho «mis ojos no los verás en nadie más».

—Disculpa, creo que cometí un error—dijo algo apenado—, definitivamente tú no eres Surt.

Para Camus, fue sentir que el tiempo dejaba de correr. Su rostro, usualmente pálido, se vio repentinamente descompuesto.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?—Milo se alarmó por la actitud del otro.

—¿Cuál fue el nombre que dijiste hace un rato?—sintió a su propia voz extraña. Como vacía.

—Surt, así se llama la persona que buscaba, como me dijo que era pelirrojo y que usaría un suéter azul, pues entenderás mi confusión—dijo señalando al francés que cada vez se sentía peor.—teníamos una cita a ciegas, pero al verte me doy cuenta que no eres él—« _él_ »—,lo reconocería enseguida; mis ojos no lo verás en nadie más, eso fue lo que me dijo—concluyó. Quizá y no era necesario, pero después de la escena que había montado, se vio en la necesidad de explicar todo el asunto. Poco le importó el hecho de que, sí, era un hombre al que vería.

Camus sintió que una fuerte cachetada le atravesaba la cara...

«Tus ojos son únicos, sabes, creo que jamás los veré en nadie más» Eso es algo que él le había dicho a su pareja al tiempo de conocerse, cuando la confianza y las insinuaciones le invitaron a ser sincero. Y ahora parecía que esa persona había desaparecido. Debía ser una broma o una horrible coincidencia. Surt sabía que él estaría trabajando en ese lugar, era ridículo pensar que podría llegar a citarse con alguien allí. Camus respiró hondo y calmó a su agitado pecho, no sacaría conclusiones absurdas de todo esto, conocía muy bien a Surt, y aún confiaba en él. Debía pensar en frío y con coherencia. La impulsividad no era parte de su personalidad.

—Descuida, comprendo tu confusión, me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior—habló, apartándose un poco de Milo, que todavía lo sostenía.—Espero que esa persona llegue pronto.

—¡Gracias! Eso espero yo también.

Milo volvió a recorrer el lugar, sin percatarse de que Camus no le perdía la vista de encima. Debía comprobar con sus propios ojos que lo que creía no era cierto, que las casualidades existen y que su pareja se hallaba en su casa, descompuesto como le había dicho, al excusarse por su ausencia ahí. La horrible opresión en su pecho le decía que era un tonto, y que cada excusa de su pareja en el último tiempo, comenzaban a tomar una horrible forma...

••

—¿Sigues ahí?—.Una mano se zarandeó frente a sus ojos.

Camus frunció el ceño reemplazando la angustia inicial por una ira que se disfrazó en su aparente desinterés habitual. Recordar le daba asco y sin querer admitirlo también, terror.

—No sé como puede esto funcionar.—dijo tomando la tarjeta, observándola con gesto asqueado.

Milo se limitó a reír mientras se la quitaba de las manos y observaba el número, en realidad, esa tarjeta había llegado a él por parte de unos conocidos, amigos del circulo gay donde se movía. Había visto a las personas que trabajaban en _ese_ rubro, las referencias sobre la educación y presencia y, efectivamente, le habían remarcado que el dueño de aquel numero, era el mejor.

—Sólo llama, concreta una cita, y luego decidirás, ¿qué tienes por perder?—le entregó la tarjeta nuevamente.

Camus no la tomó de inmediato, parecía que en cada momento ese condenado pedazo de papel le quemaba las yemas de los dedos.

Jamás en su vida había sorteado la posibilidad siquiera de buscar esa clase de _compañía_ , y a pesar de que esto era ligeramente diferente, para él se veía exactamente igual. Había transcurrido un año en soledad, esporádicamente se acostó con algún que otro hombre al que no volvió a llamar. No estaba interesado en retomar el camino de una relación, ya no se sentía capaz de volver a ejercer todo el cortejo previo antes de la intimidad, antes del enamoramiento, antes de una convivencia y planes de una vida "hasta que la muerte nos separe". Visto de esa manera, la propuesta que le ofrecía Milo no sonaba tan descabellada, sería una noche, una perfecta y fingida noche.

—Será sólo una noche—pensó en voz alta.

—Así es, nadie tiene que saberlo. Como sea, piénsalo por lo menos, debo irme, sólo había pasado a cambiarme.

—Cuídate—dijo por todo saludo. Milo asintió.

* * *

Esa noche no durmió. Había decidido dejar de pensar en el pasado, pero a la tercera vuelta que dio en su cama, se dio por vencido. Los recuerdos parecían arreciar sobre su mente, sintiendo el sabor amargo de antaño, el dolor que devoraba su pecho y la incredulidad de saber que había vivido con un desgraciado durante tanto tiempo. Aún hoy se preguntaba si acaso había sido su culpa. Si su pasión por la fotografía había creado una brecha entre Surt y él, convirtiéndolos en dos extraños. Si lo había descuidado. Quizá y no demostraba su amor como antes, jamás demasiado efusivo cuanto a romanticismo se trataba, pero había confiado en que su pareja entendía su singular manera de querer. Al parecer, no había sido así.

Pero la sensatez le dictaba que no, que una persona no puede producir tal grado de maldad tan sólo por sentirse desplazado. Durante los cinco años que duró su relación, Camus jamás deseó a otra persona, que se había masturbado viendo pornografía, seguro, pero ahí terminaba todo su "desliz".

Se resignó al hecho de que no dormiría por es anoche, así que decidió levantarse y buscar algo que hacer, con suerte se cansaría y podría dormir algunas horas. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, pasó de largo la sala de su departamento, al otro lado del pasillo que conectaba a su estudio, estaba la habitación de Milo, vivir juntos no resultó tan desastroso como creyó en un principio, salvo por el hecho de que el griego dormía siempre con la puerta abierta y sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo, eso incomodaba a veces, cuando había una segunda persona en esa cama en igualdad de condiciones que su amigo. Por suerte, esa noche el griego dormía solo. Sigiloso cerró la puerta y fue a su escritorio de donde tomó su cámara, la tarjeta estaba ahí también, la agarró y guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Y salió de su casa.

Quizá ya era medianoche, pero la ciudad aún no dormía. Caminó por unas cuantas cuadras, buscando algo que le llamase la atención. Definitivamente esa no era su noche. Fastidiado dio con un banco en la plaza central, y se desplomó refunfuñando entre dientes. Era una estupidez ¡lo era!

—Al carajo...

Que más daba la hora, esa clase de personas seguramente no tenían horarios normales ¡él no tenía horarios normales! tal vez por eso sintió que si marcaba sería atendido. La mano le tembló un poco mientras sacaba la tarjeta de su bolsillo y marcaba en su teléfono, los números malditos.

El primer timbrazo sonó. Esperaría tres, sólo tres. Luego colgaría. Pero del otro lado no le dieron opción ni al segundo. Su corazón pareció desbocarse, sintiendo incluso que su garganta se secaba «ridículo» pensó.

—Hola.—No respondió. Era la voz de un adulto, eso le dio un poco de alivio. Alejó el celular de su oído, pero del otro lado volvieron a hablar—¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?

A Camus le pareció inverosímil la familiaridad con la que le hablaba. Tomó aire y habló.

—Buenas noches... disculpa el horario quizá y descansaba.—Estaba nervioso y eso se trasladaba a su temblorosa voz—, me han hecho llegar su tarjeta, quisiera...

—Quieres contratar mis servicios, supongo—la voz sonó jocosa, incluso se escuchó una suave risa—, primero deja de tratarme con tal rectitud y segundo antes de aceptar tu propuesta, debes saber que mis servicios no son para cualquiera, ni baratos ¿entiendes?

Camus tragó saliva y carraspeó un poco. Era evidente que no entendía a lo que se refería esa persona.

—Explícame.

—Te lo diré directamente, si eres una persona a la que yo considere lejos de mi categoría olvídate de mí, si eres feo, ni lo sueñes.

¡¿Y éste qué se había creído?! Camus iba a colgar por tremenda estupidez. Incluso si él fuera una persona menos agraciada – y dio gracias que no lo fuera – lo dicho por ese sujeto le había ofendido demasiado. Detestaba a las personas frívolas.

Pero la curiosidad ya le había ganado la pulseada. Ahora estaba intrigado de saber cómo era esa persona.

—Puedo jactarme de mi buena presencia—respondió al fin—tengo la tarde libre mañana. Te esperaré en el café Elysium, ¿sabes donde queda?

—Por supuesto, dime la hora y algo para poder identificarte.

—A las cinco, me reconocerás de inmediato, mi cabello es bastante particular; largo y rojo.—decir aquello le dejó una sabor amargo.

—Suena interesante...

—Camus.—se apresuró a responder.

—Bello... me llamo Kanon, por cierto. Hasta mañana entonces, Camus.

Y sin dejar que respondiera, colgó. Camus mantuvo el teléfono en su oído por un tiempo más. Temblaba. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación;

Una cita a ciegas. Que irónica puede llegar a ser la vida a veces...

Un perrito callejero se trepó sobre el banco donde Camus estaba sentado y lo observó atento, sus ojos miel transmitían algo cálido a pesar del maltratado estado del animal. Camus sonrió, tal parecía que el perro apareció para reconfortarlo, el animalito movió su cola cuando una caricia le desordenó los cortos pelos de la cabeza.

—Creo que será mejor ir a descansar—le habló al animal—, lo último que me falta es que me salgan ojeras por no dormir bien y que ese pretencioso me rechace.—Se incorporó, el perro dejó de mover su cola y ahora lo observaba suplicante. Camus suspiró—creo que los años me han hecho sensible, vamos debo tener algo de leche y carne en la nevera.

Tres brincos y el animal ahora caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa triunfal.

••

Camus despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana debido a un grito bastante agudo. Milo había encontrado al animal.

—¡Camus! ¡Camuss!

—No grites Milo, ya te oí la primera vez—dijo restregándose la cara y a medio vestir.

—Hay un perro en la casa ¡y se comió la carne!

Camus pasó directo al baño, nada le era importante antes de su ducha matutina. Ese día tanto él como Milo tenían el día libre, así que se permitió una ducha más larga y relajante – o no tanto – debido a los gritos de su compañero y los ladridos del perro. Camus sonrió imaginando la escena, con un Milo corriendo por toda la casa, siendo perseguido por el animal. Debía buscarle un nombre.

Salió del baño, ignorando deliberadamente la perorata del griego, para cuando regresó a la cocina, Milo trataba de quitarle un trozo de pan al perro.

—Ese pan ya no es comestible para ti, déjaselo—se sirvió café.

—¿De dónde diantres sacaste a este animal? ¿Piensas quedártelo?

—Estaba en el parque anoche, creo que no tuve corazón para abandonarlo, ya suficiente con que lo hicieran una vez, ¿te molestaría conservarlo?

Milo observó al animal, dentro de toda es maraña de cabellos sucios y mal olor, no estaba tan mal, no era excesivamente grande y sonreía bastante. Debe ser alguna raza labrador. Suspiró algo derrotado, él tampoco tendría el corazón para echarlo.

—Esta bien, pero debes bañarlo ¡apesta!—el animal pareció entenderlo, pues de inmediato comenzó a dar brincos y mover su cola con efusividad—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?—Camus se encogió de hombros con gesto pensante.—¿Qué te parece Surt?

El francés lo observó con el ceño fruncido. A Milo solía gustarle el humor ácido.

—Milo...

—De acuerdo, mal chiste... ya pensaremos, creo que ahora lo primordial es asearlo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la tarea de bañar al animal, suerte que no dio mucho esfuerzo, parecía disfrutar del agua tibia, del jabón y las burbujas. Milo utilizó su secador de cabello para secar el del perro, ya una vez listo, el animal se veía realmente lindo, su pelo algo corto y marrón relucía. Camus rió un buen rato, cuando el animal se arrojó al griego para besarlo. Su compañero podía ser bastante infantil.

Milo era una persona bella, por fuera y por dentro. Y Camus agradecía su amistad.

—Llamé—dijo Camus de repente, mientras compartían una bebida—; he quedado con él a las cinco.

—¡Oh! tienes una cita—se burló—, descuida Camus, todo irá bien.

—Y porqué siento que ya me estoy arrepintiendo...

* * *

Estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. No era el hecho de tener un encuentro con una persona que trabajaba como "acompañante", era la primera vez que se sentía nervioso respecto a su aspecto. Maldijo, seguramente era parte de su juego, crear ansiedad, desconfianza, pero no sería vencido. Si bien nunca alardeo demasiado por su aspecto, Camus sabía muy bien que era apuesto, muy apuesto. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, se concentró en imaginar que era tan sólo una cita de trabajo, que expondría su obra, explicaría su enfoque, su habilidad y gustos. Escucharía a su cliente, sus pretensiones y si todo salía bien, se estrecharían las manos conformes.

En definitiva, era eso exactamente: un contrato de trabajo.

Eligió unos jeans oscuros junto a una camisa celeste, los zapatos negros de siempre y su perfume predilecto, decidió dejar su cabello suelto. Entendió mientras revisaba su placard, que era absurdo darle tantas vueltas al asunto, debía verse como él, no como otra persona pretendía que sea. La honestidad siempre había sido su bandera y no pretendía arriar la bandera justo ahora.

Y así se veía fabuloso. Para cuando llegó la hora de partir, Milo no estaba en la casa. Dejó una nota donde le deseaba suerte y que había sacado a pasear el perro. Se sintió un tanto intranquilo, a pesar de saberse bien, deseaba la aprobación del buen ojo _fashionista_ de su compañero.

El café donde se encontrarían, quedaba a sólo unas cuadras de su departamento, caminaría, eso le relajaría, pues un nudo en la boca de su estómago no le dejaba respirar tranquilo « _Ridículo_ » volvió a pensar.

A esas horas el lugar no estaba muy concurrido, dio un ligero vistazo a las personas que se encontraban, pero todas estaban acompañadas, faltaban diez minutos para las cinco, eso le dio un respiro, ubicándose en una mesa junto al ventanal del local. El mozo le entregó la carta, Camus simuló ver el menú, pero su vista no paraba de observar hacia la puerta.

A las cinco en punto, un hombre de más o menos su edad ingresó, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Era tan alto que su cabeza casi rozaba el dintel, el cabello lo tenía salvajemente suelto y sus hondas azules se mecieron mientras caminaba. Camus no tuvo dudas, era él. Tragó saliva, ahora entendía el porqué sus expectativas tan elevadas para con sus clientes y se maldijo por no arreglarse mejor, aunque nada de lo que se colocase le haría ver tan espectacular como él.

—Camus, me imagino...

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Vencí mi fobia Camus/Surt xD naaa, el maldito hizo sufrir a mi Camus así que yo le voy hacer sufrir a él. Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


End file.
